


Turn On the Charm for Me Tonight

by Kita_the_Spaz



Series: Sockathan Week 2 [4]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prom, Prom is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan should have learned better than to bet against a demon. It never ended well for him. especially when he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On the Charm for Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prom… I _HATED_ my prom. Why I wrote this I don’t know.

Jonathan sighed, and turned off the engine, staring grimly at the building in front of him. Even out here he could hear the music, thrumming from inside, and it only made him want to just turn the car around and go back home. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to do this. He turned to face the passenger seat and its occupant. “Are you sure we couldn’t do something else— _anything_ else?”

Sock turned to face him with a frown, folding his arms across his chest. “As you have no plans to kill yourself, no.”

“I’d almost rather.” Jonathan replied morosely, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Then do it,” Sock challenged. “Either do it or get out of this car right now and walk in those doors with me.”

“Ass.” Jonathan retorted tiredly, opening his door and climbing reluctantly out of the car.

He shut the door almost viciously, a slam that rocked the little Mazda. Striding around the side of the car, he glared through the passenger's side window at Sock. “Well, you’re the one so fucking eager to do this...?” He held onto the tiniest of hopes that Sock had changed his mind.

“Y’know, a polite date would open the door for me.” Sock stuck his head through the glass to retort.

The hope died. Jonathan scowled. “This is not a fucking date, this is you making me do something I don’t want to for your own sadistic pleasure.”

“You lost, fair and square,” Sock replied calmly. “This is the forfeit _you_ agreed to. If you think it looks crazy, opening the door for no one, how do you think you look arguing with an empty car?”

Jonathan whirled, but there was no one else in the parking lot. He turned to look at Sock only to find the demon had joined him outside the car and was floating face to face with him. 

“Jonathan,” Sock’s voice was softer, almost pleading. “This is all I want. Let’s go in there for a little while. Pretend you’re having fun, just for a bit. Then we can go and it’ll all be over. Never to be thought of again.”

Jonathan’s anger flagged at the look on Sock’s face. Sock, for some reason, really wanted to see this through. Jonathan had no idea why. Sock was really invested in it, though.

He wasn’t going to win this one. “Fine,” Jonathan sighed.

Sock brightened. “C’mon,” he said, looping his arm through Jonathan’s. “You might even have fun.”

Jonathan tugged his arm right through Sock’s. “Not walking in there with an invisible date,” he muttered. “And I really doubt that.”

Sock sighed, but didn’t grasp for Jonathan again. The rules for touch were an odd, blurry line and recently had been seeming to get even blurrier.

Jonathan shook his head and stalked toward his doom... otherwise known as prom.

The music was too loud and current, “student-friendly” in the extreme. Jonathan would bet that they would not play a single song he liked even if he stayed the entire night... not that he had any intention of doing so.

Sock, on the other hand, seemed delighted and gazed around with bright eyes. smiling widely.

Jonathan left him to his own devices and slunk away towards the punch bowls being zealously guarded by chaperones. He got a stink-eye from Mr. Salva, but got a cup of punch and found a shadowy corner to hide in.

He sipped the far-too-sweet punch and let his eyes drift over the colorful throng. The dance floor was packed, bodies moving to the latest pop hit by a boy band Jonathan personally hated. He rolled his eyes and looked for his... date.

Sock was up near the DJ stand, looking far too interested in the equipment, occasionally sticking his head fully into things. Jonathan wondered if his demonic weirdness would short any of it out. It might be a relief to his ears.

“Hey, uh, Combs, right?”

Jonathan glanced to his right at the vaguely familiar voice. “Yeah?” Oh, joy... it was Zack Melto, one of the football players... not that Jonathan had any idea what position he played beyond human target, as he had less than no interest in the game.

Melto hesitated for a long moment, looking, dare Jonathan think it, uncertain. “You alone?”

Jonathan looked at the empty walls to his left and right and shrugged with one shoulder. “Looks that way.” He kept his voice neutral. Always safest not to provoke football players as a rule. All those blows to their heads made them violent. Maybe a little stupid too.

Melto shifted his shoulders in his tux. “Yeah...” He paused again, glancing around, either for rescue or hoping that there wasn’t anyone nearby. “Glad I’m not the only one who comes to these things alone.”

Not that Jonathan could tell him that he hadn’t come alone. A wry twist lifted the corner of his mouth. “Yeah.”

Sock chose that moment to return. “Jonathan!” He paused to peer suspiciously at Melto. “Is this guy bugging you?”

Jonathan shook his head slightly. “Bathroom break,” he told Melto and headed off in the direction of the bathrooms, Sock drifting along behind him. He had to dodge flailing arms and gyrating bodies before he could make it to the safety of the green-tiled bathroom. Jonathan glanced back over his shoulder. He was glad Melto hadn’t tried to follow him.

Sock drifted around and gave him the all-clear. “Nobody in here but the urinals.”

“If those start talking to me, I’m checking myself into a psychiatric hospital.” Jonathan replied drolly, hiking himself up to sit on the counter that held the sinks. “Are you satisfied? We came here, we saw students making fools of themselves, I was annoyed by a jock... need I go on?”

Sock laughed. “One more thing and then we can go.”

Jonathan glared at him suspiciously. “What’s that?”

A pair of students, both laughing and one with his jacket off and his bowtie loosened, pushed into the bathroom. Jonathan slid off the counter and sidled past them. He shoved open the door just as the music changed. Jonathan felt his eyes widen. He knew this song... Moreover, it was one he actually liked. The heavy pulse of the drums vibrated in his bones.

Sock grinned at him. “I messed around a little with the DJ equipment. Wanna dance?”

Jonathan glanced around, but the driving pulse of the drums and the catchy tune had students dancing in small groups or by themselves. He allowed himself a nod and stepped out onto the floor, letting the music drive him. Sock twisted in the air beside him, grinning wildly.

Jonathan was laughing and breathless by the time the song ended and gladly let himself out the side door of the gym for a breath of fresh air. “Okay, you win,” he admitted to Sock, still hovering close to his shoulder. “That was actually not that bad.”

Sock laughed. “That’s all I wanted. We can go now, if you want.”

Jonathan nodded and led the way back to the car. “School dances are not my thing,” he said, sliding behind the wheel. “But we don’t have to go home yet. The lake is nice this time of year. I could park the car out there and play something decent if you want to dance some more.”

Sock blinked at him and Jonathan could see for once, he’d been the one to leave the other speechless.

Suddenly he had an armful of quite solid demon and kisses being peppered over his cheeks by warm lips. “Yes,” Sock exclaimed breathlessly between kisses. “I’d love to dance with you.”

Jonathan knew he was blushing. “Who said I was dancing with you?” He protested laughingly, shoving half-heartedly at Sock.

“You did,” Sock retorted with a laugh. “You don’t invite someone to dance and _not_ dance with them!”


End file.
